Family
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When he was little there was one thing that meant family to Fili, and that was his big sister. Fili/Kili/OC fluff.


**Title:** My Family

**Summary:** There's no place like home, and nothing means home more than family. And Fíli has never felt more at home than sitting in his sister's lap while she tells him stories of great battles.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is simply Fíli, Kíli and Karla family fluff.

* * *

No one is perfect. No one. Not even Uncle Thorin. But to Fíli his older sister, Karla, was. She was perfect. Fíli's first memory of Karla was when he was about 2, she was about 10 and was sitting at the dining table, a piece of parchment in front of her, quill in hand and she was writing something he didn't understand. She explained later that it was the ancient language of the Dwarves and she had to learn it. He asked who the dwarf was teaching it to her and she said it was one of Uncle's friends. Fíli didn't know any of Uncle's friends but Karla told him that he would soon meet some of them. When he was old enough.

Fíli would watch his sister as she worked with the white haired dwarf at her side, helping her form the words correctly. Her mother would have braided her hair for her, one long braid down her back every morning, mostly to keep her hair back out of her face, but also because it was proper for a female dwarf to have at least one braid. Fíli thought his sister was so smart. He couldn't even dress himself properly yet. He always needed help. Karla would always help him. She'd smile and tell him that he is so handsome. That he will make a very handsome Prince one day. But Fíli isn't sure he wants to be a Prince. He doesn't know what a Prince does but it doesn't sound as fun as being Just Fíli. Karla would laugh and tell him that all he ever has to be is Just Fíli.

* * *

When Fíli turns 3 he realized that his Uncle – who he always thought perfect, wasn't. Thorin wasn't as perfect as first thought. He came home from the forge one afternoon and was bleeding. Karla tried to hide Fíli in their bedroom but he still saw. A burn and a sharp cut on Thorin's arm that their mother wrapped and tended to. Karla let go of Fíli when their mother was finished and Fíli instantly climbed up into Uncle Thorin's lap and hugged him. Fíli told him to get better soon. Karla smiled at her Uncle when he sent her a look of slight confusion. But he hugged Fíli in return and told him he would get better very soon. Karla knew that Fíli would expect that Thorin would be better tomorrow but even Karla knew that burns didn't heal that quickly. Karla was always there. Always telling him stories even if Thorin said no. The best ones were the ones of great battles. Even if Karla made them up. Fíli told her that if there was ever a battle to save her he'd be the hero to rescue her.

"Oh my little warrior! My hero!" She'd say and pull him into her arms and tell him that she'd always wait for him to save her.

* * *

Fíli turned 4 and he was given a wooden sword by Thorin. He loved it and couldn't wait to show Karla. Karla was then 12 and she still indulged her brother maybe a little too much. But she listened to him as he prattled on and on about all the battles he'd win when he got a real sword. Karla knew, as they reached the end of Fíli's 4th year, that she wouldn't be able to indulge Fíli as much. Mother would have a new child in the house and Karla, who would turn 13, would have to help. She told Fíli that she would have to help mother soon. While mother looked after Fíli's baby brother or sister. But Fíli didn't want a baby brother or sister. He wanted to it be just him and Karla. It's not fair that mother and father expected him to be alright with a new creature in the house. But Karla said that she didn't want a baby brother either, until she first set eyes on Fíli and knew she would never say it again. Karla knew Fíli would adore his new brother, whether he wanted to or not. But she didn't tell Fíli this knowing he would argue with her.

Karla watched Fíli as they sat in their bedroom listening to their mother's screams. They could hear Uncle Thorin talking to Balin and Dwalin in the main room. They don't know what they were saying but it sounded bad. Karla didn't like their tones. Soon enough there was a small cry from the other bedroom and they heard their father shout their mother's name a few times. Then again a moment later. Rushed footsteps and the calming deep rumble of Uncle Thorin's voice. The soft cries had stopped and the door of the bedroom opened.

"Mister Dwalin?" Karla said looking up at the balding dwarf in front of her.

"You have a brother." Was all he told them before Balin who was now baring the tiny child came in to let them see him. Balin let Karla hold the small child as he left once more. Karla didn't like the silence or that fact that, when Fíli asked, Dwalin said they couldn't see their mother. It made Karla uneasy, and when Balin sat with Fíli talking to him about what he'll have to teach Kíli, Thorin took his niece aside and told her what had happened. That their mother had died after giving birth to Kíli. Karla burst into tears and fell to her knees on the hardwood floors. Instantly there were little arms around her neck. And even though Karla couldn't see his face she knew that Fíli was glaring up at their uncle with a look that said 'how could you make Karla cry?' He was always going to be there to offer up a hug when she needed them. She smiled at him through her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I'm just being silly, Fíli. I'm just so happy I now have two little brothers to rescue me." She told him wiping her tears away and Fíli grinned. He then began to tell her all that he's going to have to teach Kíli. And Karla indulged him like she always had.

"Then we can both save you!" he cried at the end of his tale.

"Oh my two little warriors! My heroes!" She said scooping him up and spinning him around while he giggles.

* * *

When Fíli turned 10 he was as excited as Kíli when his baby brother got handed his first bow. Kíli was slighter than Fíli and not as strong but he'll still fight. He's been training with a sword but the bow is his preferred weapon. He likes it because it means he doesn't have to be right in the centre of the fighting.

Kíli is a loving soul. He doesn't like hurting people. He'd prefer to talk rather than fight and as a result he's bullied a lot. And Fíli defends him, saying his little brother is the best in the world and he'll be the best dwarf archer in the whole world. And often getting into a punch-up about it. But at least both know that the other is all they have. Kíli will say that Fíli is best older brother and Fíli will say that Kíli is the best younger brother in the whole world. Both boys know that they also have the best big sister in the whole world. And Karla as old as she is now will always look after them.

One such fight with another dwarf boy who teased Kíli for his slim waist and pathetic sword skills, happened when Karla had gone to the market, and the dwarf had unfortunately said this when Karla was merely four yards from them.

"What did you say?" She asked turning to address the young dwarf. Karla may be a lot older than the children in the town but her authority and beauty are unrivalled. Even Uncle Thorin sometimes (not often) cowers under it.

"I told him how pathetic he is! Surely you have seen it Miss! He is a weakling!" The dwarf pointed out pleased he'd gotten the maiden's attention, he didn't realise it was for the wrong reason.

"I have seen it, young master as I will always watch my brothers practice." The dwarf seemed to shrink to be an inch tall. He knew he'd made a grave mistake and now there was a slightly older dwarf pulling at his arm. An older brother perhaps telling him they had to go home now, saying their mother would be angry – but meaning that he did not want to see what wrath the future Princess would set upon them. Kíli was scooped up into Karla's arms and wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"Don't let it worry you, Little Archer. You will be the finest dwarf archer in all of Middle-Earth." She told him running her hair up his back and into his raven curls; she kissed his temple and let him fall asleep in her shoulder as she walked around the market. Kíli had always loved being in his sister's arms. Fíli too, so that night after Kíli was put to bed first, Fíli crawled up into his sister's lap she told him a story. One of his favourites. The story that she had heard many times of Smaug the Golden and the fight to save Erebor. This time she went past the point when the Dwarves ran for their lives.

"Several years later, 60 by last count," she'd thrown a random number into the air, "a small army of brave warrior Dwarves, led by their fearless King, Thorin Oakenshield, returned to Erebor. To face the dragon and reclaim their home. The battle was long and hard, but soon enough the dragon was defeated and finally after many years of exile the Dwarves could return to their homeland and everyone talked about the battle for years to come. And in particular the three brave Royals who fought so hard to reclaim their home for their people. Years passed and always when a small boy was going to bed he'd asked his father to tell him the story again. The story of Erebor and victory of Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews, Fíli and Kíli." Fíli stared at her open mouthed then giggled and snuggled onto her shoulder.

"You really think so Karla?" He whispered as his eyes stared to close moments later.

"Fíli, you and Kíli are going to be my little warriors. My Heroes. I believe that anything you set your mind to, you can do." She sat as she set him down in his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Karla." He whispered.

"Goodnight my Little Prince." She said as she closed the door.

"You shouldn't fill his head with stories." A deep voice said from behind her.

"You're going to stand there, Uncle, and tell me that you do not dream of reclaiming Erebor with Fíli and Kíli by your side?" Karla said turning with her arms crossed, she looked so much like Dis, and Thorin's heart began to ache.

"And if they die fighting side-by-side with me for my Kingdom?" Thorin asked, trying to keep his voice under control as it threatened to break.

"If they die fighting for Erebor what other worthy cause is there?" Karla said, "And if they die – they would rather die defending you that trying to win back the Kingdom." She said seriously before going to her own room. Thorin was left in the hall and he stared after her. Would the boys rather die defending him then actually for the Kingdom?

* * *

**2941 Third Age (BofA)**

Karla turned her head looking around everywhere for her brothers, for her Uncle.

"Uncle Thorin! Fíli! Kíli!" She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"This way My Lady." She followed Balin obediently. He took her to the healing tents.

"Wait, Balin." They paused before she went in, "is it good or bad?"

"They'll live, if you don't kill them." He smiled.

"Thank-you Balin and…no promises with Uncle." Karla grinned.

"Your Uncle loves you and those boys. He'd never let harm come to them if he could help it. Go on. Kíli and Fíli have been asking for their big sister." Karla disappeared into the tent and instantly the two voices exclaimed her name, Balin didn't hear her response but the answering groans were enough.

"Karla!"

"You boys are going to be the death of me. Mother would not be pleased." Both boys groaned out loud, their mother will tear them each a new one and Uncle Thorin too.

"Princess?" Karla turned surprised to hear that voice.

"Thrain!" Fíli and Kíli frown at each other they saw a babe being handed to their sister, there was only one reason for it…she was a mother. She gently soothed the babe's cries and then knelt down between her brother's cots.

"Boys…this is Thrain…my son and your nephew." She said quietly, both boys looked down at the tiny face of the dwarf child, at the moment he looked like any other child in the world. Beardless and all smooth skin. Dark eyes blinked up at them and hands waved in front of his face, each brother carefully reached out with their uninjured hands and the babe clasped each index finger in one of his hands. Fíli and Kíli chuckled.

"He's strong." Kíli said.

"He's a Durin, of course he is." Karla said, "he's family."

"Nothing's more important than family and you know something – when we were growing up one thing meant family to me." Fíli said.

"Us?" Kíli put in.

Fíli laughed, "No… well yes, but also being able to curl up on my big sister's knee and hear tales of great battles, even if they were mostly made up!" He said, Karla laughed. It was true most of her tales were made up but she knew that when Fíli was little, he enjoyed them.

"Shall I tell you one now?" She asked settling down with her back against Kíli's cot.

"Will you?" The youngest asked, she nodded seriously.

"Of course…It had been 60 years since last the Great Dragon Smaug the Terrible had been seen in Erebor. So it was thought it would take an army to defeat him, and the one dwarf who wanted nothing more than to take back his family's kingdom was Thorin Oakenshield, King-In-Exile. But he needed an army, where would he find such an army? He recruited his most faithful followers and supporters, Dwarves that had stood by his father and Grandfather. And two very important people that meant more to Thorin then any Mountain or amount of Gold. His nephews, Fíli and Kíli sons of Dis…his family…" Neither Fíli nor Kíli remember how the story finished – but at least they had their own ending for it.


End file.
